The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight War
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Or An Accurate Account of the Era of Twilight. Here's yet ANOTHER attempt (one of many on this site, I'm sure) of retelling Twilight Princess. Enjoy. Rated T just like the game.
1. Prologue Part 1- Hyrule Falls

The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight War

An Accurate (Mostly) Account of the Era of Twilight~ Told by Four Survivors

Prologue Part 1: Hyrule Falls

Hyrule Castle~ June 6th, 1565

A cloaked man walked through the castle's halls, leaving behind death and destruction as he headed for a certain room. The man slowly smiled to himself as he reached the King's Chambers, and reached for the doors. _I can kill two birds with one stone..._ He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small knife. _Or with one dagger._

King Henry XVII was sitting at his desk, writing down in his journal of what had transpired that week. He did not hear the door open, or see the man walk up behind him. He did, however, feel the dagger in his throat.

The King died quickly. When his servants found him, he was stiff and cold. Then, came even more news: the Queen had been killed as well.

A young woman stood before a glass case, tears falling down her face. "...Your deaths shall be avenged. When I find the man who slaughtered you, I shall kill him myself." The woman raised her arms, and the glass case shattered, sending shards of glass in every direction. Sprinkled with her own blood, the woman reached into the case and drew out a blazing sword. "This isn't the sword that I need, but it will do."

Several minutes later, the woman and her remains servants and Knights were gathered in the Throne Room, or what was left of it. They stood, waiting, watching the twin doors. Then, they opened, or rather, were blasted off of their hinges. A man's evil laughter filled the room. The woman only gripped the sword in her hand tighter. "...So. This is how Hyrule falls….the last Queen hides in her Throne Room...instead of fighting me…" The cloaked man stepped into the room, still holding the dagger. Without warning, he grabs a Knight and holds the dagger to his throat. "Drop the sword. Or he dies." The Knight manages to shake his head frantically at his Queen. The woman lowers her gaze from the struggling man to the sword in her hand. "Tell me...Zelda...will you let your people suffer darkness and terror? Or will you surrender, and live? It's your choice." The man shifted his dagger and drops of blood appeared on the Knight's neck. Zelda had only one choice. Her grip on the sword faltered and it fell to the ground.

The man quickly took action, rounding up any nobles that were still loyal to the King, and killed them. All spare the Queen. He had her locked away in the second highest tower. "You won't get away with this, Zant. There's still one of the Knights out there." Zant turned to face the Queen. "Is that so? Even if he were the Hero himself, he could not stop me. If he managed to free you, where would you go?" "He'll come to aid Hyrule. It's only a matter of time before history repeats itself." Zant begins to laugh evilly. "And do you even know this Knight's name?" Zelda looks up at her captor. "He'll be a Forester. They always have and will be." "...A Forester...last I recall, they all were killed. Could it be that a bastard lives? If so, will the Goddesses see that he has enough blood in him to wield that sword?" Pondering on this, Zant leaves Zelda. And all the while, he can't help but wonder, _Could one of them still live?_


	2. Prologue Part 2- A Fleeting Peace

Prologue Part 2: A Fleeting Peace

Ordon Village~ June 5th, 1565, 7:00 P.M.

The sound of a Cucco shrieking echoes around the village. Actually, it sounds like numerous Cuccos. Anyhow, the villagers stumble out of their homes, some go back to bed, others head out to do whatever needs done. One man in particular heads towards a rather large house that is in a tree. As he nears the house, he can faintly hear what sounds to be someone cursing. He smiles to himself. _I know how he feels. I had to keep adjusting my sleep schedule as well._ "Are you awake now?" "What?" The house's door opens and its owner steps onto the balcony. The man grins up at him. "...Oh, it's you…." "Did you forget we had practice tonight?" "...I must have." The young man seems to wake up more "Sorry, I've been sleeping weird hours, you know." "How long will it take you to get to the riverbank?" The young man looks behind him, towards a chest next to his bed. "About ten minutes."

The Riverbank

The two men spar back and forth, spraying sparks everywhere. They finally grow tired and stop. "...You're getting better." "...Thanks…" The two men walk over to the riverbank and sit down beside it. They sit in silence for a while, then the older one speaks. "...Link…" "What?" "I need you to do something for me." Link looks at his swords master with interest. "Go on." Gabriel turns to his student. "I need you to take a sword up to Hyrule Castle." "...Whatever for?" "I'm too busy down here to take it. With running half the village and all that...but you can take it. Meet me at the entrance tomorrow morning, and I'll send you off." The two men stand and shake hands. "Alright. I'll do it."

The Next Morning

Link and Gabriel meet by the main gates, along with Epona, Link's beloved mare. They're about to leave when a young woman runs up to Link. "What were you doing out on Epona! You were careless and she got hurt!" "..Illia…" "No. I'm taking your horse to the Spring so you can't leave. Don't try to follow me." Illia shoves past Link and takes Epona away towards the spring. Link has no choice but to run after her.

"Illia! Wait! I can explain everything!" The girl pays no attention to him and continues to walk towards the spring with his horse. Unable to catch up with her, Link slows, and comes to a stop. _...It was just a scratch._ Seeing no other option, he begins walking again, only to realize that someone else is walking besides him. A young boy. "...You're not supposed to be out here, Colin." "I know. But I knew something had happened, so I followed you." The two walk in silence for a while. "...Is something wrong?" "...It's just that I don't know why Illia feels as if she has to be so protective of Epona. I can take care of her myself. We've been together since I was five, so she should know how close our bond is…" "I can talk to her for you." "You can?" The two stop in front of the Spring. "Sure. Just don't let her see you." "I can do that."


	3. Prologue Part 3-Messing With Time-Travel

Prologue Part 3: Messing With Time (Again)

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

May 14th, 2016, 12:00 P.M.

"...Hey...uh, we don't want any trouble…" "And we do." Several students are in two groups, one slightly larger than the other. The two leaders stand a few feet apart from each other. "Chris. I've told you this before-we don't want to fight you, but if you insist on fighting us...then I guess we have to." Chris jerks his head and five other students come up behind him, holding crude weapons. "Damn right we do. Ever since you did all that stuff you did, everyone's been talking about you nonstop. I intend to put a stop to that. Everyone will be talking about _me_ and my group when we're done with yours." Other students begin to surround the smaller group and they're forced to come together. "What do we do?" The leader looks towards one of her friends for help. "Link?" A blonde-haired boy that's wearing a green T-Shirt and white jeans raises his head. "Yeah?" "Should we fight Chris and his gang or should we try to leave in peace?" "We should try to leave without causing any trouble...but if we can't leave...then we fight." "...We're not letting you leave." Chris and his gang have surrounded the smaller group completely. He steps forwards, up to the leader. "You and me. We fight alone. First person to get knocked out loses. Deal?" "Only if it's a fair fight." "Oh, and one more thing, no one can turn. Fight as humans, let's see if we're as good as fighting as humans as we are as beasts, shall we?"

The two leaders are locked in battle. Both have weapons. "Give it up, Rider. I'm better than you, admit it." Chris lunges at her but she dives out of the way, coming back up with her sword blazing. "I've been in more fights than you. Admit that." The two continue to fight until the girl falters and Chris swings his weapon at her.

The two groups can only watch as both leaders go flying away from each other. Chris doesn't get back up, but the girl back flips in the air and lands on her feet. A few seconds later, teachers begin to show up and yell at the fifty-plus students. But when they look for two students in particular, they are gone.

The Time-Stones

"Lauren! Where are you going?" "...Someone where no one can find me." The two students near the Time-Stones, a circle of stones that grants the ability to travel through time. "You've done this before, and remember what happened to us? Do you want that to happen again?" Link knows that he got to his friend because she stops walking and turns to face him. "And what do you know about it?" "...Because I was with you." She seems to accept this and turns back to face the stones. "You're not going to use them, are you?" "I might." Just then, flashes of light hit the two of them and they fly forwards to land on the innermost stone. They manage to stand and face their attacker. "Chris." The boy nods and raises his wand. Several other students appear behind him. "It's over." "What do you mean?" Chris holds up a light blue crystal. "If you time-travel without this, you can't come back. If I break it, you can't come back. So…" Chris begins to lift the crystal into the air, but then everyone present hears a certain humming noise. The two standing on the stones have no time to move before a white flash of light blinds everyone. When they can see again, the two are gone, and Chris is left with a shattered crystal in his hand.


End file.
